videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Band: Deluxe Edition
Platforms * MacOS * Microsoft Windows * Nintendo GameCube * PlayStation 2 * PlayStation 3 * Wii * Xbox * Xbox 360 Release Date MacOS, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox and Xbox 360 * NA: November 11, 2008 * AU: December 22, 2008 * EU: May 3, 2009 Songs The Main Setlist The Bonus Setlist Downloadable Songs Character Creator Available Hometowns * Amsterdam * Austin * Berlin * Boston * Chicago * Dublin * Kentucky * London * Los Angeles * Madrid * Montreal * New York * Paris * Rome * San Francisco * Seattle * Stockholm * Toronto * USA Male Faces * Rocker * Hero * Tourer * Meat Head * Gentleman * Wingman * Baby Face * Iron Man * Veteran * Cool Hand * Stone Jaw * Scrapper Male Ages * Teen * Young Adult * Adult * Elder Female Faces * Artsy * Runway * Vamp * Amazon * Belladonna * Sprite * Doe * Diva * Muse * Rascal * Rebel * Tomboy * Twee Female Ages * Teen * Young Adult * Adult * Elder Available Male Hairstyles * Chrome Dome * Curtained * Long Hair * Shaggy Hair * Sleek Mop * The Quiff * Short Hair * Boy Toy * Classic Mop (Known as 'The Mop' in RB1) * Lazyhawk * Messy Mop * Short Punk * Stray Dog (Known as 'Bandana' in RB1) * Ziggy's Mullet * Bald Eagle * Dapper Dan * The Emover * The Pompadour * Feathered * Tailgater * Greaser * Long and Layered * The Natural * Better Off Dreads * Long Twists * Redneck * Fauxhawk * Dreadlocks * Long and Wavy * Mandana * Mohawk * Nightcat * Glamtastic * The Quill Pig * Squeeb * Closely Shorn * Gabba Gabba Hair! * Hair Metal * Hanoi Locks * Pretty Boy * Wild Curls * Afro * Crazyhawk Available Female Hairstyles * Chrome Dome * Hairajuku * Curtained * Long Hair * Angel Wings * Casual Hipster * Short Punk * Free Locks * Hippie Bangs * Long and Straight * Pageboy * Reverse Flip * Short Spikes * Side Ponytail * The Flapper * Little Pigtails * The Pixie * Lolita * Long and Wavy * The Betty * Anime Buns * Femover * The Jacqueline * Layered * The Joan * Feathered * Punked Out * T.W.A. * Asymmetrical Bob * Bouffant * Contrast Fringe * Long Twists * Dreads * Dancing Queen * Dread Falls * Long Pigtails * The Natural * Trihawk Default Bodies Characters created in Rock Band 1 are locked to a specific instrument depending on what instrument controller the player is using to make the character. Depending on which instrument is being used, male and female characters have "default bodies" that can be edited before the character is created. Default Male Singer Physique * Face- Rocker * Eye Color- Brown * Hairstyle- Short Punk (Light Yellow) Clothing * Torso- Solitary * Legs- Seattle Specials * Feet- Italian Half-Heeled Shoes Default Female Singer Physique * Face- Artsy * Eye Color- Brown * Hairstyle- The Jacqueline (Light Red) Clothing * Torso- American Girl * Legs- Jean Genie * Feet- Low School Kicks Default Male Guitarist/Bassist Physique * Face- Rocker * Eye Color- Brown * Hairstyle- Feathered (Yellow) Clothing * Torso- Vintage Rock Tee * Legs- Seattle Specials * Feet- Italian Half-Heeled Shoes Default Female Guitarist/Bassist Physique * Face- Artsy * Eye Color- Brown * Hair- Lolita (Brown) Clothing * Torso- Thrashin' Tee * Legs- Jean Genie * Feet- Low School Kicks Default Male Drummer Physique * Face- Rocker * Eye Color- Brown * Hair- Ziggy's Mullet (Black) Clothing * Torso- Stella Singlet * Legs- Seattle Specials * Feet- Italian Half-Heeled Shoes Default Female Drummer Physique * Face- Artsy * Eye Color- Brown * Hair- Curtained (Brown) Clothing * Torso- Top Tank * Legs- Jean Genie * Feet- Low School Kicks Clothing District (Male) Punk Pieces Torso *Biohazard Boybeater *Negative Union *Flannel Ledbetter *Mod Winter Parka *Rat Bastard Hoodie *Strummer Studs *Blazed Out *Underclass Reject *Savage & Patched *Cougar Army *Fashionable But Irrational *Glutton of Privilege *Mr. Zebra *Thunder Road *Sonic Superstate Spikes *Road Warrior Vest *Apocophile Leathers Legs * Zipped Uprising * Hopeless Animal Jeans * Molotov Long Shorts * Xavier Demon * Ura-Hara Camos * Shredded Shredders * Truculent Pants * Wreckless Pants * Depleted Trousers * DIY Nightmare * Anarchy Flight Pants * Neoplastic Sarcastic Jeans * Road Warrior Pants * Kilty as Charged Feet * Low Skool Kicks * Dee-lites * Dirty Mouth Breathers * Worn Dornholes * Folded Dornholes * Self-Inflicted Slip-ons * Skandalous Slip-ons * Stars & Hype * Puff Streets * Big Cat Crawlers * Tape Heads * 12-Hole Red Riders * Electro-tones * Luchadore Boots * Run Down Boots * Concrete Jungle Kickers * Ready Steady Boots * Boot Lined Boots * Flag Day Boots * Lace Pacers * Smoothies * Splatter 6s * Nailed to the Floor * Motorcyle Mayhem Boots * Stompinwolf Metal Merch Torso * Camoflage * Solitary * Death Metal Tee * Toxic Tee * Metal Demon Shirt * Slasher * Military Issue * Judas Jean * Studtallica * DIY Vest * Spiked Twilight * Brainpower Jacket * Troll Vest * Halford Harness * Arockalypse Now * Thunder Dome Vest * Pelzhemd * Dragon Lord's Armor * Summoner's Robe * Heart of Bone Legs * Ductwerk * Wanted: Shred or Alive * Arpeggio Pants * Crazy Diamond Pants * Gladiatorial Combat Leggings * Tallboy * Savannaflage * Optical Delusion * Chapped Legs * Bleach Party * Rising Sun Pants * Guerilla Pantsfare * Nocturnals * Studded Drainpipes * Iron Rainbow Leggings * Sequintial * Hanzo Leathers * Boa Constrictors * Stone Cold Reptiles * Oni Kneestabbers * Pelzgamaschen * Summoner's Leggings * Rock Hunter Leggings Feet * Star Jumps * Color Me Plaid * Crap Kickers * Painters * No. Thirteens * Summoner's Shoes * Tommy Stompers * Hanzo Boots * Butane Joe * American Heroes * Plate Metal Boots * Bont Laarzen * Chain-Link Boots * Nightmare Cowboy * Burn Higher Boots * Roadstar Boots * Knights of the Metal Republic * War Club Boots * Tricerabottoms * Thunder Dome Power Stompers * Bone Kickers Goth Garb Torso * Skully Sleeveless * Skelly Shirt * Messrs Spekyll & Ryde Shirt * O is Me Hoodie * Truss-Tee * Princeps * Bondage Scout Uniform * Dr. Acula Lab Coat * Byronial Underfrock * Libertinette * Majorca Coat * Spider-Silk Capelet * Beau Filet * On the Ropes * Treacherous Trench * Charles the Bloody * Dr. Acula Cape Legs * Skelly Pants * Skulking Shorts * Graveyard Issue * Kohl Black Denim * Mighty Mercury's * Twice Shy Pants * Pop Gothic Pants * Funereal Flares * Star Kinght Breeches * Little Lord Gothleroy * Lightning Strikes * Safety Pants * Leather and Mace * Legwarmers & Old Lace * Graver Specials * Life Savers * Peter Pants Feet * Skully Dornholes * Things * Mummy Stompers * Tin Men * Dr. Acula Orthopedics * Jack Spats * Warlock Slippers * Future Perfect * Melancholy Calf Embracers * Laced and Lovelorn * Ghost Ranchers * Mighty Spikes * 22-Hole Glossy Leather Boots * Feelin' Low Hightops * Detonators * Visigothic Treaders Rock Rags Torso * Stella Singlet * Vintage Rock Tee * Father Wolf * Ring Tone * Witticism * Zoom Rugby * Good Hoodie * Vintage Vest with Tee * Chambre Shirt * The Floridian * Alabama Slamma Button-down * AF Shirt * Doctor What * Highland Ruffles * Vintage Blazer and Tie * Prince of Parties * Professor * Leather Jacket Weather * Triple Fat Moose Vest * Heart of Morocco * Baton Jacket * Regal Vestiges * The Duke of Jackets Legs * Carpenter Pants * St. Monday's * Worn Cords * Dolltree Leisure Pants * Perfect Distress * Texas Slims * Ora Rocker Pants * Patchwork Tilt * Seattle Specials * Sash & Burn Jeans * Classic Leather Pants * Boa Print Pants * Rubber Hose * Mole Skin Leather Pants * Smith Tyler's * Flare de Lis * Eltons * Laces & Vinyl * ¡Toro! Trousers * Dolltree Pinstripes * Dungarees and Dragons Feet * Hightop Dornholes * Sriped Dornholes * Vintage Crawlers * Italian Sneakers * Wango Tango Shoes * Marimbas * Velouraptors * Basketball Trainers * Fab Harness Boots * Teddy Boy Boots * Italian Half-Heeled Shoes * Mercuries * Devil's Angels * Western Boots * Embroidered Western Boots * Combat Boots * Thunder Dome Battle Boots Other Clothes Torso * D Legs * D Feet * D Whole *Rock Bandit Accessories Glasses * 3D Glasses * Four Eyes * Bluff Shades * Pirate Eye-Patch * Route 66 Shades * Bug Eyes * Peace & Love Sunnies * Costellos * Jackie O's * Steampunk Vision * Business Class Glasses * Librarian's * Agent Issue * Miranda Sunglasses * Très Moderne Sunglasses * K-12s * Neo Maxi Zoom Dweebie * Blinded by the Light Shades Earrings * Punk 101 * Ten Penny Nails * Earplugs * Spikes * Cave Bling * Dangles * Hoopdies * Ear Bones * Stainless Steel Spikes * Ankhlettes * Spades * Lucky Stars * Spiral Taper * Unlockables * 3 Ring Circles * Arachnolobia * Peacock Feather Earrings Wrist * Perspicacity * Stripy Wristwarmer * Devil's Rope Bracelets * Checked Off Cuffs * Hero's Cuffs * Pyramid Spiked Cuffs * Yard Dog Cuffs * Studded Gauntlets * Timely * Sweat & Spikes * Strudded Bracer * Buckled Gauntlets * Perspiration & Pyramids * Laced Down * Spiked Gauntlet * Brad the Impaler Gauntlet Rings * Ouch! * Reminder Rings * Twistsilver * Lucky No. 7 * Ring to the Hills * Yoric * Fingercrest * Naga * Casketcase * Eye on You * Punkture * Wing Bling * Little Loopy * Talonted * Ebony & Irony * Batring * Eye of Ra * Rock Candy Gloves * Mummy Hand Wraps * Skelly Gloves * Driving Gloves * Tangible Girl * Fingernet Gloves * Golfing Gloves Hair Salon Hair *Chrome Dome * Curtained * Long Hair * Shaggy Hair * Sleek Mop * The Quiff * Short Hair * Boy Toy * Classic Mop (Known as 'The Mop' in RB1) * Lazyhawk * Messy Mop * Short Punk * Stray Dog (Known as 'Bandana' in RB1) * Ziggy's Mullet * Bald Eagle * Dapper Dan * The Emover * The Pompadour * Feathered * Tailgater * Greaser * Long and Layered * The Natural * Better Off Dreads * Long Twists * Redneck * Fauxhawk * Dreadlocks * Long and Wavy * Mandana * Mohawk * Nightcat * Glamtastic * The Quill Pig * Squeeb * Closely Shorn * Gabba Gabba Hair! * Hair Metal * Hanoi Locks * Pretty Boy * Wild Curls * Afro * Crazyhawk *The Irony Cap *Backwards Irony Cap *Biker Cap *Knit Cap *Pickelhaube *Chairman's Cap *Urban Cowboy *Bandit Cowboy *Aviator Cap *Happy Rancher *Suburban Cowboy *Top Hat Facial Hair *Clean Shave *Stubble *Royale *Dirt 'Stache *Pencil 'Stache *Sideburns *Full Beard *Standard 'Stache *Chin Curtain *Chin Beard *Chin Strap *Standard Goatee *Bushy 'Stache *The Lemmy *Lamb Chops *Chopper *Long Goatee *The GG *Van Dyck *Long Beard Clothing District (Female) Punk Pieces Torso *Camden Calling Cami *Magic Tanktop Ride *Sleeveless in Seattle *Top Tank *Starlight *Open Heart Serger Tee *Therma-stat *Frankenstein's T-Shirt *Bad Reputation *Rockington Reform Uniform *The Right Stripes *Skull Flowers *GoTag Thermal *Defiant Leathers *Union Bikini *You Jane *Like a Virgin *Rockington Prep Uniform *Beatrix *G.I. Ginger *Not So Straightjacket *MA-1 Classic Flight Jacket *Coatatonic *Spike *Apocalypse Girl *Nikola Parka Legs *Maine High Water Jeans *Camo Cargos *Patchy Pedal Pushers *Oi! Jeans! *Checkers or Chess *Annabelle Pants *Puck Tails *Body Panels *Jean Genie *Tiger Tiger *Plaid Day *Stretchy Leopards *Tartan Skirt *Not Pants *Bling Kitty *Safety Skirt *Bling Leather Mini *Sgt. Sexy *Mini Grunge *Bandito Minito *Patchy Skinnys *Slashers *Camo Micro Shorts Feet *Dee-lite Dornholes *Dirty Mouth Breathers *Worn Dornholes *Folded Dornholes *Mary Birds *Skandalous Slip-ons *Stars & Hype *Brawler Crawlers *Low Skool Kicks *Go Tiger! *Luchadore Boots *Tape Heads *12-Hole Red Riders *Electro-tones *Motorcycle Mayhem Boots *Radically '80s Boots *Run Down *Infinite Boots *Leopard Skin Ultratops *Checkered Past Boots *Flag Day Boots *Lace Pacers *Smoothies *Splatter 6s *Plaid Reputation Boots *Butane Jane *Stompinwolf *Platform Anklysaurs Metal Merch Torso *Catch as Catch Cannibal *A-to-Zebra Silk Top *Stud Minder *Perforations Vest *Breastplate *Metacular Corset *Ch-ch-chain Is *Giant Killer Armor *Articulated Leather Jacket *Roadstar Armor *TriceraTops Vest *Spiketress Armor *Toci's Chest *Titanium Maiden Armor *Wyvern Slayer Armor *Citlalicue's Chest *Demon & Lance Top Legs *Josic Wails Leggings *Gam Crackers *Studcore Leather Pants *Twisted Barbs *Angled Leggings *Snake-Os *Poleyn Leggings *Belfrey Denim *Demon & Lance Leggings *Spiketress Leggings *Roadstar Leggings *Titanium Maiden Leggings *Toci's Legs *Giant Killer Leggings *Wyvern Slayer Leggings *Citlalicue's Legs Feet *Roadstar Boots *Thunder Dome Power Stompers *Color Me Plaid *Combat Boots *Nightmare Cowboy *Painters *Giant Killer Boots *Devil's Angels *Spiketress Boots *Titanium Sabatons *Plate Metal Boots *War Club Boots *Toci's Feet *Bont Laarzen *Tricerabottoms *Wyvern Slayer Boots *Stone Demons *Citlalicue's Feet Goth Garb Torso *Weepy Hollows Top *Lonely Hearts Club *Mesh Missiles Hoodie *Pretty in Black *Skull Crossed *Annabelle Lee *Lace Trace *Coat of our Discontent *Back in Straps *Angelic Corset *Evil Corset *Melancholy Prom *Mall Bat *Mummy's Wrap *Anne of Seven Gables *Mistress of the Night V-Neck Legs *Pixie Pants *Skull & Goth Bones *Catch o' the Day *Vinyl Maid *Vinyl Maid Bare *Nonsense and Sensibility *Candy Stripe Legs Micro *Rebel Rebel *Vinylation *Nevermore Micro *Haunt Me, Haunt Me Mini *Trussed Issues *Bare Your Skull *Crinoline & Tears *Puff Skirt *Skully Puff Skirt *Mummy Dearest Feet *Basket Case Boots *Rain O-er Me *Bela Boots *Lenore's Heels *Goody Two Tone Boots *Treacherous Spikes *Stand & Deliver Platforms *Nine Inch Heels *Mistress Stilettos *Ghost Ranchers *Safety Straps *Visigothic Treaders *Which Witch's Boots Rock Rags Torso *American Girl *Dead Ringer *Thrashin' Tee *Skully Tee *Mélange à Trois *12th Night Tunic *Good Hoodie *Hells Belle *Stitchin' Time *Kashmir Tunic *Venus Fly Trap *Paisley Amazing Tunic *Lucky Star *Chains of Love *Panzer Girl *Wave Rider *Atom Splitter *Lost My License *Simply Irresistible *LA Woman *God Save the Queen *Dance Commander Legs *Tragically Hipsters *Miss Lizzy *Sweet & Tartans *Four Cords *Jaunt Cargos *Spandex None the Richer *Heartbreaker Leggings *Black Leathers *Sail Away Pants *Queen Britches *Super Supergirl Shorts *Stevie Knickers *Hip Huggers *Molly's Mini *Home Wreckers *9-to-5 Pants *Frillseeker Skirt Feet *Wellies *Skully Dornholes *Striped Dornholes *Basketball Trainers *Marimbas *Mercuries *Motorcycle Mama *The Wide Stripes *9-to-5 Heels *Slouchy Stirrup Boots *Strap and Spike Heels *Walkin' Boots *Warrior Princess *Lyrical Swans *Embroidered Western Boots *Western Boots More Clothes Torso * D Legs * D Feet * D Whole *D Accessories Glasses *3D Glasses *Four Eyes *Bluff Shades *Pirate Eye-Patch *Route 66 Shades *Bug Eyes *Peace & Love Sunnies *Costellos *Jackie O's *Steampunk Vision *Business Class Glasses *Librarian's *Agent Issue *Miranda Sunglasses *Très Moderne Sunglasses *K-12s *Blinded by the Light Shades *Neo Maxi Zoom Dweebie Earrings *Punk 101 *Ten Penny Nails *Earplugs *Spikes *Cave Bling *Dangles *Hoopdies *Ear Bones *Stainless Steel Spikes *Ankhlettes *Spades *Lucky Stars *Spiral Taper *Unlockables *3 Ring Circles *Arachnolobia *Peacock Feather Earrings Wrist *Jelly Bracelets *Sweet & Tart *Perspicacity *Stripy Wristwarmer *Devil's Rope Bracelets *Checked Off Cuffs *Hero's Cuffs *Pyramid Spiked Cuffs *Yard Dog Cuffs *Studded Gauntlets *Timely *Sweat & Spikes *Strudded Bracer *Buckled Gauntlets *Brad the Impaler Gauntlet *Perspiration & Pyramids *Laced Down *Spiked Gauntlet Rings *Ouch! *Reminder Rings *Twistsilver *Ebony & Irony *Lucky No. 7 *Ring to the Hills *Yoric *Fingercrest *Naga *Casketcase *Eye on You *Punkture *Wing Bling *Little Loopy *Talonted *Batring *Eye of Ra *Rock Candy Gloves *Mummy Hand Wraps *Skelly Gloves *Driving Gloves *Tangible Girl *Fingernet Gloves *Golfing Gloves Hair Salon Hair *Chrome Dome * Hairajuku * Curtained * Long Hair * Angel Wings * Casual Hipster * Short Punk * Free Locks * Hippie Bangs * Long and Straight * Pageboy * Reverse Flip * Short Spikes * Side Ponytail * The Flapper * Little Pigtails * The Pixie * Lolita * Long and Wavy * The Betty * Anime Buns * Femover * The Jacqueline * Layered * The Joan * Feathered * Punked Out * T.W.A. * Asymmetrical Bob * Bouffant * Contrast Fringe * Long Twists * Dreads * Dancing Queen * Dread Falls * Long Pigtails * The Natural * Trihawk *Irony Cap *Biker Cap *Knit Cap *Retro Pony *Raspberry Cap *Friendly Skies Cap *Lolita Hat *Scarlet Lolita Hat *Sequined Newsboy *Chairman's Cap *Pickelhaube *Urban Cowboy *Top Hat Instruments Guitar *Jackson™ JS30KV King V™ *Jackson™ JS30KE Kelly™ *Jackson™ JS30WR Warrior™ *Jackson™ KVX10 King V™ *Gretsch™ G5235T Electromatic™ Pro Jet™ *Fender™ Classic '50s Telecaster™ *Jackson™ Custom Kelly™ *Gretsch™ G5135 Electromatic™ Corvette *Fender™ Jaguar™ Baritone Special HH *Jackson™ WRMG Warrior™ *Gretsch™ G5248T Electromatic™ Double Jet™ *Fender™ Standard Stratocaster™ *Jackson™ Custom Kelly™ (with reverse neck) *Jackson™ KV29 King V™ *Squier™ Esprit™ *Fender™ Toronado™ *Fender™ 1969 Thinline Telecaster™ *Fender™ American Vintage 1962 Jaguar™ *Gretsch™ Astro-Jet™ w/ Vibrato Tailpiece *Jackson™ Custom Double Neck King V™ *Jackson™ WRXT Warrior™ *Fender™ 1966 Jaguar™ *Fender™ American Deluxe Stratocaster™ HSS *Gretsch™ G5120 Electromatic™ Hollow Body *Fender™ 1972 Telecaster™ Deluxe *Fender™ Custom Telecaster™ FMT HH *Fender™ J5 Triple Telecaster™ Deluxe *Fender™ 1959 Custom Telecaster™ *Fender™ Stratocaster™ 12-String *Gretsch™ G5566 Electromatic™ Jet™ Double Neck *Gretsch™ G6134 White Penguin™ *Gretsch™ G6136T White Falcon™ *Fender™ Custom Double Neck Stratocaster™ *Gretsch™ G6120-6/12 Nashville™ Double Neck *The Mace *The Chainsaw *The Batwing *The Skull *The Brain *The Bomb *The Goat Head Bass *Fender™ American Standard Precision Bass™ *Fender™ Big Block Precision Bass™ *Fender™ 1975 Standard Jazz Bass™ *Fender™ Classic Mustang™ Bass *Fender™ Jazz Bass™ 24 *Fender™ 1951 Precision Bass™ *Jackson™ Kelly™ Bass *Fender™ Deluxe Jaguar™ Bass *Gretsch™ G6073 Electrotone™ Bass *Fender™ American Vintage 1962 Precision Bass™ *The Mace Bass *The Chainsaw Bass *The Grave Bass *The Batwing Bass *The Skull Bass *The Brain Bass *The Bomb Bass *The Goat Head Bass Drums *Dumpster Diver *Sparkle Flare *Oyster Pearl *Glitter Burst *Spiral Vistalite in Rock Band Creator RocK Band Creator was released on 2008 Tours Venues * Amsterdam ** De Magische Tuin (small club) ** Orion Lounge (big club) ** Ranstad Theater (theater) * Austin ** Sweaty's BBQ (small club) ** The Bison Room (big club) ** Echo Hangar (arena) * Berlin ** The Wall (small club) ** Klub Weisbrot (big club) ** Das Krapfentheater (arena) * Boston ** Charles Pub (small club) ** The Establishment (big club) ** Hancock Theater (theater) * Chicago ** The Rails (small club) ** The Salt House (big club) ** Palace Hotel Ballroom (theater) * Dublin ** 504 Cypress (small club) ** Sullivan Square (big club) ** The Manor (arena) * Istanbul ** Abazan Arena (arena) * Kentucky ** Dave's Nightclub (small club) * London ** The Underground (small club) ** Saville Row (big club) ** Penfold Dome (arena) * Los Angeles ** El Ocho (small club) ** The Snake Pit (big club) ** Wilshire Forum (arena) * Madrid ** Catedral 22 (small club) ** Teatro Fantasma (big club) ** Circo de Música (theater) * Montreal ** Cheap Shot Records (small club) ** Chronos Club (big club) ** Le Maison Scramme (theater) * Moscow ** Dynamite Palace (arena) * Nashville ** Outlaw Bar & Grill (small club) * New York ** Heebie Jeebie's (small club) ** Ramp Arts (big club) ** Empire Square Garden (arena) * Paris ** Bibliothèque Morte (small club) ** Roche De Planète (big club) ** La Salle de Bal Royale (theater) * Reykjavik ** Klauragdalshöll (theater) * Rio de Janeiro ** The Rockacabana (arena) * Rome ** Il Blue Dive (small club) ** Discoteca di Luce (big club) ** Il Grande Teatro Della Roccia (theater) * San Francisco ** Alice's Free Love Café (small club) ** The Quarter Hole (big club) ** Bay City Theater (theater) * Seattle ** Jimmy Astros (small club) ** Gas Works Tavern (big club) ** The Sealth Theater (theater) * Shanghai ** Sheng Li Stadium (arena) * Stockholm ** Stockholm Synthdrome (small club) ** Mjolnir Lodge (big club) ** Swedisphere Theater (theater) * Sydney ** Brownstone Pub (small club) ** Bennelong Opera House (arena) * Tijuana ** Gasolina (big club) * Tokyo ** Gorilla Dome (arena) * Toronto ** Cactus Saloon (small club) ** The Blue Bull (big club) * USA ** Recording Studio (recorded) ** The Tournament Centre (arena)